Time Flies
by ganzyyy
Summary: In which Kawakami Norifumi is a professional baseball player, and a single father with a daughter who has many uncles who like to spoil and dote on her. Mostly a bunch of short stories with no real order.
1. Time Flies

**And... I went on and wrote another story about Kawakami Nori. There will probably be more of this because I love his daughter that I created.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diamond no Ace or any of the characters.**

* * *

Nori was happy to finally be home. It had been a long season of ups and downs, but overall it ended well. As much as he loved being a professional baseball player, he really wished he had more time to be with his family. More importantly his daughter. Every time he came home, she seemed so much bigger than the last time he saw her, and he couldn't help but think he was missing out on some of the best years of her life. Of course his friends and family were constantly sending him videos and pictures whenever they could. He was also able to talk to her on the phone or video call her when he had the time which made up for it slightly.

But now she was walking and talking, and she ran right into his arms when he walked through the door. "Daddy!" She cheered happily when he picked her up. Although he thinned out when he got older, it was obvious that she had gained his rather chubby cheeks, and her eyes were definitely from him. She was also rather reserved around others, but everything else came from her mother.

"How's my little girl?" He asked giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She squealed slightly and burst into laughter at the kiss. "I'm a big girl now daddy!" She explained as she raised her hands up above her head in emphasis.

He just laughed at his little girl. "Yes you are!" And he was reminded again that he was missing a lot of her life, but she didn't seem to mind. "What do you want to do today?" He asked while he dropped his bags, but keeping her in his arms - reluctant to let her go.

"I wanna play baseball." She clenched her fists in front of her excitedly.

"Alright," he smiled happily as he put her down. He was glad that she loved baseball just as much as he had when he was young like that. He watched as she ran to go get a ball and their gloves: a catcher's mitt for him and a smaller glove for her. The day she decided she wanted to pitch was one of the greatest moments for him. Even though she was still learning, he loved catching the ball that she threw just for him.

However, when she came back, she handed him her small glove and she kept the catcher's mitt. "Sweetie… the catcher's mitt is for me…" He reached out to switch but she pulled it away, confusing him.

"I wanna be a catcher now!" She declared with a silly grin as she tried to put on the much too large glove.

"I thought you liked to pitch," a frown appeared on his face. Since when had she decided to switch to being a catcher? It hadn't been that long since he last saw her.

If possible, her smile brightened. "Uncle Miyuki said that the best player is the catcher! And I wanna be the best player so he told me to catch!"

"Is… is that so…" Nori didn't know what to do. He couldn't help from feeling a little disappointed that she had decided to move away from his position, but he couldn't force her to change her mind. He could let Miyuki have it next time he saw him, but he really couldn't be mad. There were a few of his old teammates that came over to look after her whenever they were around, so she considered them all her uncles which Nori thought was adorable. The ones that came over were Haruichi, Kuramochi, Miyuki (surprisingly came often when he didn't have his own games), and Tanba. Nori wouldn't let Furuya or Sawamura near her alone. They were too unpredictable.

"Come on. Let's go!" She pulled him outside.

Nori let her drag him along. "Why do you want to catch?" He asked her because he really had to know if she was over pitching.

She stopped pulling him and looked at him confused. "Why?" He nodded. She tilt her head to the side and said in a voice that stated the obvious, "So I can catch for daddy." A big smile spread across his face as she kept talking. "Daddy's a pitcher so we can't both be a pitcher!" Nori knelt down in front of his daughter and gave her a big hug. "What's wrong?" She asked confused at his actions. She was just too adorable and she never ceased to surprise him. He didn't want her to grow up too soon. "The sun's going to go down soon…" She was slightly annoyed.

Nori laughed heartily. "You're right! But do you think you can catch for me? Your father is actually really good."

"Of course! I'm the bestest catcher ever!" She declared barely being able to hold up the large catcher's mitt. Nori decided he'd have to thank Miyuki for his advice to his daughter.


	2. Shopping Day

**Still haven't decided what her name will be. I'll decide after this chapter :) I do not own Daiya no Ace/Ace of Diamond or the characters. **

**Summary: **In which Nori seeks out help for his daughter's new love: catching.

* * *

Nori had eventually called Miyuki and asked for his help. After teasing Nori for a bit with his usual poor personality, which made Nori wonder why exactly he let the catcher anywhere near his daughter, Miyuki came over. What Nori hadn't been expecting was for another of his old teammates to stop by: Tanba, who wanted to catch up with his fellow pitcher. Of course, Nori's daughter was ecstatic to have two of her favorite uncles around.

"Uncle Tanba!" She cried happily. "Guess what!"

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the surprisingly hyper girl.

"I'm a catcher now!" She said hugging the large mitt again. She hadn't let it go since the day Nori came home. She was even sleeping with it now. "Come on…" She pulled on the large man's hand. "I want… to catch…" She groaned when her pulling didn't go anywhere. She puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms. "That's not funny…" She said when she saw Tanba's amused smile. "Fine!" She stomped her foot and ran to her father. "Daddy, I want to catch!" She demanded.

"Sweetie… I told you we were going out shopping today…" He tried to explain.

She turned to Miyuki who was standing next to her father. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow when her eyes turned to him. Her bottom lip jut out and her eyes welled with tears. "Uncle Miyuki…" Her lip shook slightly causing Miyuki to flinch at the sudden shift in emotion.

"W-why?!" He panicked as tears started to fall. "Why are you crying?"

Tanba smirked slightly seeing the great Miyuki flustered due to a child. Nori sighed as he knelt down in front of her. He dried her cheeks with his hands. Her face scrunched as his hands ran over his cheeks. "That's enough…" Nori said sternly but kept his voice gentle. Her tears stopped. "Good," he smiled. "Now put the glove down. The three of us are going to the store." She nodded and went to put the glove in her room. She came back and lifted her arms up above her head causing her father to laugh. "Okay, okay…" Nori said as he lifted her up.

* * *

The three of them walked to the sports store that wasn't too far away from Nori's home. His daughter sat on Tanba's shoulders since he was the tallest of the three, and she liked to be high. When they walked into the sports store, her eyes lit up. She begged Tanba to put her down and he complied.

"Don't run around…" Nori said before she could take off in a run. She nodded and walked toward the baseball section with her father and uncles in tow.

"Why did we come here?" Tanba asked confused as he looked at all the gloves and bats.

"To buy a glove that will actually fit her…" Nori said with a laugh. "Which is why I asked Miyuki to come. I don't really know much about catcher's mitts."

"There are a lot of nice ones here…" Miyuki mused as he looked at them all his glasses glinting with anticipation.

Tanba picked up a light brown glove. "How about this one? It's… small?"

Miyuki took it from Tanba and looked at it. "Nice, but… The leather is too tough for her to squeeze. We could break it in for her, but there's probably a better one."

The three continued to look at the gloves while Nori's daughter wandered around the baseball and softball section. She drifted farther away from the baseball things and toward the softball ones. There were a lot of different colored bats and gloves, but one caught her eye.

Nori felt a tug on his shirt, and looked down. "Hm?" He noticed the excitement in her eyes. "What did you find?" He asked knowing his daughter enough to know when something was up.

She held up a pink and black catcher's mitt. "I want this one, Daddy." She said with stars in her eyes.

"T-that one?" He asked surprised at the color choice. "Are you sure?" He asked as she handed him the glove. She nodded. "Well… what do you think Miyuki?" He handed it to the catcher.

"Besides the color…" He said sourly but noticed Nori's daughter pout again and quickly stopped himself. "W-well…" He saw tears in her eyes. "It's a softball catcher's mitt… but the leather is already broken in pretty well. It wouldn't be too bad… er… It's good."

Tanba chuckled slightly at the excitement in her eyes when Miyuki handed the glove back to her. She turned to Tanba. "Now I can catch for Uncle Tanba!"

"W-what about me?" Nori pouted slightly.

She hugged her father with a smile. "I'll always catch for you." Nori picked her up and hugged her. "I wanna go home and catch."

"Alright, let's go." He said. They bought the glove and walked home. On their walk, she handed her new glove to Tanba so she could hold one of Miyuki's hands and one of her father's. Since they were close in height, they had an easy time lifting her and swinging her whenever she asked for it.

* * *

When they got home, she demanded to catch for Tanba. She was still struggling to catch, so Tanba made sure to toss it to her as softly as possible. She caught the first couple with a large smile on her face. The trio cheering for her happily. But the next toss from Tanba tipped off her glove and hit her in the forehead. She pouted as she tried not to cry and the three of them were instantly at her side. Tanba worried that he had hurt her. He kept apologizing to the small child over and over. Miyuki was silently panicking at the tears that were welling in her eyes. He did not handle her tears well. Nori was holding her tightly and rubbed her forehead gently trying to calm her down.

Days like this were an average occurrence at the Kawakami household even when Nori wasn't home. But his friends never told him that his daughter was magnet for disaster.

* * *

**I hold on to the fact that Nori would be an extremely doting father. Also, I just feel like Miyuki would be the cool uncle, but when it comes to tears he wouldn't know how to handle it so it just silently begins to panic or outright panics. One or the other :) And Tanba would continue to be too pure for this world hahah**


	3. Princesses Are Brave

**Summary:** In which Nori needs a last minute babysitter and Tetsuya is the only one available to watch after his daughter. (She has a name now. It's Chiyoko)

* * *

Nori was panicking. He had completely forgotten that he needed to be back with his team for practice that weekend, and all of his friends were busy or out of town. His list was getting shorter after each phone call he made and he was starting to mentally prepare himself to bring his daughter, Chiyoko, to his practice with him.

"Nori?" Nori breathed a sigh of relief when his old captain answered the phone. "Is something wrong?"

"Tetsu-san…" Nori paused unsure of how to go about asking. "Are- are you busy this weekend?"

There was a short pause and Nori silently prayed that he would be able to help out. "No. I'm not." His answer was straight forward. "Do you need something?"

"Do you think you could watch Chiyoko for me?" His voice was pleading but he honestly didn't care at this point. He didn't want his daughter to be around the baseball field yet, especially when she liked to wander around. It just wasn't a place for children.

"Of course I can watch Chiyoko-chan."

"Great!" Nori exclaimed breathing a sigh of relief. "Can I bring her over tonight?"

"That's fine."

Nori was a little worried about leaving Chiyoko with Tetsu. Chiyoko hadn't seen Tetsu in quite some time and she had a tendency to get nervous and shy around people she didn't know well. But his fears quickly dissipated when Tetsu opened his door, and Chiyoko ran and hugged her uncle yelling, "Uncle Tetsu!"

A smile appeared on the ex-captain's stoic face. "It's good to see you too, Chiyoko-chan." The little girl smiled up at him.

"Thank you so much Tetsu-san," Nori said handing over Chiyoko's bags. "These are her clothes and if anything happens, call me, okay?" Nori asked and Tetsu nodded. "Be a good girl for Uncle Tetsu okay?" Chiyoko nodded. "Come here!" She ran into her father's arms and gave him a big hug. "I'll be back on Sunday, okay?"

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Have fun at practice Daddy!" Nori chuckled. _Fun… yeah…_ He said his last goodbyes and left the two alone.

Tetsu and Chiyoko sat on the floor and stared at each other. The latter trying to match the ex-captain's stoic and stern expression which gave her a comical look. Tetsu wasn't exactly sure what to do with her. "Do you want to eat?" She shook her head no. "Do you... want to play Shogi?"

"What's that?" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"I will teach you," he said with determination but he soon found that it was pointless. She would move the pieces in the wrong places, or accidentally knock the board over sending the pieces flying. Chiyoko yawned. "Are you tired?" She nodded rubbing her eyes while trying to keep them open. "Come on…" He picked her up and carried her to his spare bedroom. He placed her gently under the covers and tucked her in. He turned on a nightlight and whispered, "Goodnight Chiyoko-chan."

"Night… Uncle Tetsu…" She mumbled as she was already drifting off.

The next day the two sat on the couch watching television. Chiyoko was obviously bored, but Tetsu seemed content. When a commercial about a princess movie started to play, Chiyoko's eyes got really big and she looked at her uncle excitedly while he simply frowned in confusion. "Do you… want to go watch that?"

"YES!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"Okay, then let's go!" He stood, but Chiyoko grabbed his shirt before he could walk away.

"Wait…" She groaned as he actually started to drag her unintentionally. "We have to dress up first."

He stopped and looked at her, "Dress… up?"

"Like princesses!" She cheered and clenched her fists in excitement.

Tetsu stared blankly at her for a few seconds, but eventually complied. "Okay." Chiyoko, in her excitement, pulled her uncle toward their bedrooms so that they could get ready for the movie.

After stopping at the store to buy a dress for Tetsu since Chiyoko quickly learned that none of her dresses would fit her uncle, they arrived in the parking lot at the movies. When Tetsu parked the car, he noticed Chiyoko fidget nervously and her eyes looked a bit fearful.

"What's wrong Chiyoko-chan?" He asked with his brows furrowing just a little bit more.

"I… I…" She bit her lip a little as she looked at all the people walking into the theater in regular clothes and glanced down at her princess outfit which consisted of a dress with blue and white material with rhinestones on the top and a ballerina skirt on the bottom. She also wore a tiara on her wavy light brown hair.

Tetsu who usually didn't catch on was aware what she was worried about. He looked at his own outfit which consisted of a blue dress with purple beads. Chiyoko had given him is own tiara, but he wore sandals on his feet. "Princesses are brave." He finally said as he got out of his car.

Chiyoko looked confused, but then her eyes sparkled. "Right!" She said as she followed him out of the car and walked by his side while holding his hand. The two earned many stares for it was quite a different sight. A little girl wearing a princess costume and a stern grown man wearing a woman's dress. But the two didn't care and enjoyed their movie together.

* * *

"Daddy!" Chiyoko cheered happily and ran into her father's open arms.

"Chiyoko, sweetie!" He said just as happily as he picked her up in a big hug. He smiled at Tetsu. "Thank you again for watching out for her."

Tetsu smiled, "We had fun."

"Did you now?" Nori turned to his daughter who nodded.

"Uncle Tetsu and me, we played dress up and went to the movies!" She exclaimed happily. "We looked pretty."

Tetsu nodded in agreement while Nori frowned not quite understanding, but just laughed it off. "You did?" She nodded quickly. "Alright well say goodbye to Uncle Tetsuya."

"Bye Uncle!"

"Goodbye Princess Chiyoko." He waved as the two walked away.

* * *

**I based this off of a Tumblr post that I saw. It was of an uncle dressing up with his niece because she was too embarrassed to wear her princess outfit. I thought it was cute and thought that Tetsu would be the perfect fit. He was between him and Jun okay! Hahah**


	4. April Fools?

**Summary:** It's Miyuki's turn to watch Nori's daughter and it doesn't end as smoothly as they thought.

* * *

Nori answered the door and Miyuki smiled at him. "Thanks for coming on such short notice." Nori said relaxing a little. He moved to the side to let Miyuki in the house.

"It's not a problem. I get to see my favorite little catcher!" He smiled brightly.

"She's excited to see you…" Nori chuckled, and as if on cue, she appeared.

"Uncle Miyuki?" Her eyes lit up at her favorite uncle. "You came!" She ran over to him and Miyuki easily picked her up.

"Of course I came," he laughed when she wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. He looked over at Nori who seemed annoyed. "What?" He asked, but Nori just looked away making Miyuki laugh loudly. "Are you…" he snickered, "Are you that upset that you aren't in my shoes right now?" He asked, teasing his old teammate.

"No, it's fine…" Nori said crossing his arms slightly as his daughter clung tightly to Miyuki. "I have to go." Miyuki nodded. At the sound of her father's words, Chiyoko's hands released Miyuki and she reached out to Nori. Miyuki struggled to keep her stable. "Come here," Nori said as he took her from Miyuki. "Be good for Uncle Miyuki okay?" He asked as he nuzzled her cheek slightly.

"Okay," Chiyoko giggled when her father kissed her.

Miyuki found himself smiling at how much Nori loved Chiyoko. He knew that Nori had had a hard time when his wife passed, but he seemed okay now. More than okay. The sidearm pitcher was finally happy again.

Nori passed Chiyoko back to Miyuki. "Take care of her, alright?" He asked the catcher even though he knew she would be in capable hands.

"I won't let her out of my sight," Miyuki chuckled as he looked at the little girl in his arms. She was looking at her father sadly as Nori moved toward the door. Her grip on Miyuki's shirt tightened as her father opened the door. "Say 'bye' to your father, Chiyo." Miyuki whispered.

She pressed her face against Miyuki's shoulder. "Come back soon, Daddy…" Her voice was muffled.

Nori smiled softly. "I will. See you soon, Chiyoko."

Miyuki prepared himself for when Nori closed the door. He could feel the girl tense as her father prepared to leave. It wasn't always, but every now and then Chiyo would have a hard time whenever Nori had to leave suddenly. He waved one last time as he closed the door, and as soon as the door clicked shut, Miyuki heard Chiyo start to whimper. He looked down and saw her trying her hardest not to cry.

"Hey now…" He bounced her slightly on his hip trying to get her to relax. "He'll be home tonight! He just has to go to practice this afternoon."

"Does Uncle Miyuki have practice today?" She asked as she gripped his shirt tightly.

"No, today I have off which is why I'm here with you." He kissed the top of her head. "So what do you want to do today?"

She looked up excited and quickly wiped her tears away. "Let's play catch!"

Miyuki relaxed when he noticed that her tears were gone. If there was one thing that he could not handle, it was when she started crying. "Alright," he put her down. "Go get changed and get the gloves." He told her and she nodded as she ran to her room. Miyuki waited patiently for her to come back. When she returned, she had her shirt on backwards but she was so excited that she didn't even noticed. She went to run for the door with the gloves in her arms. Miyuki grabbed her shirt. "Hold on," he said with a sigh when she pouted. "Let's fix this. Take your arms out." She pulled her arms into her shirt and he turned it so it was on the right way and she pushed her arms back out. "Okay, now we can go."

"Yes!" She shouted and ran for the door making Miyuki shake his head and laugh. "Can we go to the park Uncle Miyuki?" She asked when they were outside.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged as she grabbed his hand and they walked off.

* * *

Later that day, the two sat on the couch watching some sort of children's movie that Miyuki didn't know the name of but Chiyoko really wanted to watch it. From what he could tell… the movie was a version of Cinderella. He didn't really care what it was, though, as long as the little girl beside him was calm for once. He really couldn't understand how she could be so hyper when looking at who her father was. Nori was almost always calm, but Chiyoko was a little ball of energy. Miyuki smirked slightly at the thought of a hyper little Nori running around.

"Woah…" Chiyoko whispered causing Miyuki to look down at her. Her eyes were wide and shining, her mouth fell open in awe as she looked at the television. He looked up to see that she was looking at the woman's wedding dress. "It's pretty…" She leaned forward as if to get a better look at it.

"It is…" Miyuki said remembering Nori's wedding day. "Your mother was just as beautiful if not more…" He said as he remembered the happiness in Nori's eyes when he caught sight of his future wife walking down the isle.

"My mother was?" Chiyoko asked.

Miyuki couldn't really read the girl's expression. Had he touched on a bad topic? Now that he thought about it… Miyuki couldn't remember Nori ever talking to Chiyoko about her mother. "Very much so." He said with a smile hoping she wouldn't start crying.

Chiyoko looked back at the t.v. and then looked back up at Miyuki. "Will I look like that too?"

Miyuki ruffled her hair and smiled. "You'll be the most beautiful of all!" He laughed when her eyes started sparkling. "You'll wear a beautiful dress and your father will walk you down the isle to whomever you decide to marry and spend the rest of your life with." He smiled softly as he pat her head gently. He could just imagine Nori giving Chiyoko away. He'd definitely cry. Then again… he could probably think of a few of her "uncles" who would cry as well.

"Can I marry Uncle Miyuki?" She asked with bright eyes and a smile on her face.

Miyuki tensed and laughed nervously. How was he supposed to respond to that? She was looking at him so expectantly. "Um… Chiyo… That's not a good idea…"

But instantly her eyes welled with tears and he froze. The tears started to fall as she cried, "Uncle Miyuki doesn't like me! Wah!"

Panicking because of the tears, Miyuki said, "Okay! Fine!" Instantly she was smiling again. Miyuki groaned. It was just a silly promise to a kid right? "I'm going to cook dinner. Stay in here until dinner is done, okay?" She nodded excitedly. Miyuki quickly wiped away the tear stains on her cheeks before going to the kitchen.

As he cooked, he sighed at the fact that he couldn't handle that girl's tears. "It's really going to get me in trouble one day…" He mumbled rubbing his forehead. He heard the front door open and Chiyo yell out, "Daddy's home!" Miyuki smiled and went out to greet his friend.

"Daddy!" He heard Chiyoko exclaim.

Miyuki turned the corner and saw Nori picking up Chiyo. "You're just in time for dinner," he said smiling at them.

At the sight of her uncle, Chiyoko turned to her father. "Guess what!" Nori gave her a questioning look. Miyuki's stomach dropped. He tried to stop her, but he was too slow. "Uncle Miyuki and I are getting married!"

_Shit._ He thought as he watched Nori's face go blank. "It's… it's just a joke! Uh… April Fools…?" Miyuki laughed awkwardly.

"But… you said…" Chiyoko's eyes began to water again and Miyuki flinched. _Not again!_

"Miyuki…" Nori's voice was surprisingly calm. "What have you been telling my daughter?" He asked with a smile that was eerily similar to Ryosuke's usual demeanor which told him he was in a lot of trouble.

"I… uh…" This was uncharted territory for the catcher. He'd never seen the sidearmer so angry.

Nori turned to his daughter and smiled. "Chiyoko say goodbye to Uncle Miyuki. He needs to go, and he's going to be really busy so he won't be stopping by for some time."

"Eh?" Chiyoko asked confused. Miyuki was the one that always watched her the most.

"C-come on Nori…" Miyuki tried, but his ex-teammate didn't budge. Knowing that it was better, he decided to just leave. He didn't even give Chiyo a hug goodbye. "Bye-bye, Chiyo." He waved as the little girl pouted. He smiled at her when he left, trying to act as normal as possible with the glare Nori was giving him.

* * *

Three days! Three whole days Miyuki had tried to explain and apologize to his friend, but for three days Nori just shut the door in his face still not wanting to see his friend. So once again, on the fourth day, Miyuki was knocking on Nori's front door. The sidearm pitcher answered with a smile, but seeing Miyuki his face went blank. "Oh, it's you."

Miyuki laughed nervously. "Of course, it's me… Will you please let me in?"

"I don't want Uncle Pervert near my little Chiyoko," Nori's eyes narrowed.

"She made the decision on her own! It was because I was telling her about your wedding day!" Miyuki tried to explain.

Nori's eyes widened slightly and he looked down a little guilty. "She's been asking me a lot about her mom actually…" Nori's eyes saddened. Miyuki felt his heart sink at the sight. All these years and he was still hiding the sadness from that day. Without thinking about the repercussions, Miyuki pulled Nori into a hug. "M-Miyuki?" Nori asked surprised and confused.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still upset about it?" The catcher asked annoyed both at his friend for keeping quiet and himself for not noticing.

Nori felt the sadness, that he had tried for so many years to push away, wash over him as he hugged his friend back. He gripped tightly at Miyuki's shirt afraid that if he let go now, he'd start crying and Chiyoko would be worried. "Sorry…" Nori mumbled embarrassed when he finally let go of Miyuki.

Miyuki just smiled. There was no hidden meaning behind it for once. "Why are you apologizing?"

Nori just laughed nervously as he looked away, a slight blush touching both of their cheeks. "Uncle Kuramochi…" The little's girl voice touched the two's ears. "Are daddy and Uncle Miyuki getting married?" They looked over to see a confused Chiyoko.

They looked over at Kuramochi who had his phone pointing at Nori and Miyuki. He had been shaking from keeping his laughter in, but now he let it out. "GYAHAHAHA!" He doubled over in laughter. "This is going to everyone!" He quickly started typing on his phone as both Nori and Miyuki tried to wrestle the phone away, but they were unsuccessful. The video had been sent.

Chiyoko just watched her uncles and father in confusion. Not understanding what was going on.

* * *

Here's a **BONUS** FOR YOU GUYS: Miyuki to Nori: "You called Kuramochi instead of me? Do you want Chiyo to be a professional wrestler?"

**Anyway... This just suddenly came to me. Sorry that I have Nori's wife dying but I couldn't have them separated because I just can't see anyone leaving these two precious pure cinnamon rolls. I wish I could draw so that I could draw Nori and Chiyoko together. Ugh it makes me sad. But I'm still holding strong to Miyuki being weak to Chiyoko's tears! I DO NOT CARE. Actually I do but I think it's cute!**

**BUT DID YOU SEE THE SLIGHT MIYUKI/NORI IN THIS CHAPTER. YEAH I LIKE CUTE THINGS and there will probably be more!**


	5. First Day of School

**I cannot stop writing this cute little child. I want to draw her so bad but I cannot draw :'( It's so sad**

**Also thank you for the follow and favorite: Johanne asherei**

**And thank you for the favorite: Aria-pon**

* * *

**Summary:** It's Chiyoko's first day of school and Nori is having a difficult time realizing his daughter is growing up.

* * *

"Bye Daddy!" Chiyoko smiled brightly as she waved at him. Nori forced a smile on his face as he waved goodbye. This was precisely why he had asked Miyuki and Kuramochi to come with him. He needed their support again. He didn't trust his voice as he felt his throat constrict with sadness. His little girl was growing up way too fast for his liking.

"Bye Chiyo~!" Miyuki smiled brightly and waved. He ignored the pitcher's heavy atmosphere as much as he could, but it radiating off of him. He leaned over to Nori slightly. "If you look upset, she's going to have a hard time actually going into the school."

"Pick you up later Pipsqueak!" Kuramochi called out with a slight laugh at the annoyed face the little girl gave at his nickname for her.

"B-behave!" Nori called out forcing a slightly more believable smile because of Miyuki's words. "Work hard!" Kuramochi and Miyuki both smiled brightly at the encouraging words Nori was giving Chiyoko. "I love you Chiyoko!"

"Love you too, daddy!" She smiled even brighter than before as she gave one more wave and entered the school. Her first day of school.

"Well that went well…" Kuramochi said in surprise beside Miyuki. His eyebrows raised in shock. The two knew how Chiyoko got upset whenever her father would leave for practice, but the young girl had handled that relatively well. The awkward chuckle from Miyuki caught the shortstop's attention. "What?" He asked with a frown.

"Uh… that…" He pointed beside him to Nori.

Kuramochi looked around Miyuki to look at Nori. The pitcher was looking at the ground, arms crossed, lips in a frown, and tears forming in his eyes. "Oh…" Kuramochi simply said, not exactly sure how to go about this.

"Now who has attachment issues?!" Miyuki burst out laughing catching the shortstop by surprise that he hadn't tried to sugarcoat it at all.

"I don't have attachment issues!" Nori countered, snapping slightly at his friend. "She's just growing up too fast! This is unacceptable…" He did a good job of keeping his tears in, but he was still a little hurt that Chiyoko had left with a smile. No hint of sadness at leaving her father at all. A part of him wanted her to at least cling to him a little bit longer or be afraid to start something new and foreign for her. The fact that she didn't was just proof that the young girl was growing up.

Kuramochi just looked at his friend. "Isn't this a good thing though?" Nori looked at him annoyed. "I mean… It's just school, and then she'll start playing on club teams. The more she grows up, the more things we'll be able to teach her."

"But…" Nori understood what his friend was saying, but because of baseball he hadn't been able to be with her all the time. He felt like he missed a lot even though he received tons of pictures and videos from his friends. He wanted a few more years of the clinging little girl who idolized him.

Miyuki caught on instantly to Nori's thoughts. Even though Kuramochi, being observant, noticed part of Nori's issues, Miyuki could see it plain as day. There was a look of loss on his friend's face. "Just because she's growing up doesn't mean her views of you are going to change." He wrapped his arm around Nori's shoulders and started guiding him away from the school. Kuramochi followed on the other side of Nori. "She's still going to love you. She's still going to look up to you. She's still going to come to you for 're still going to be number one in her eyes. And she's not going to stop being your daughter."

"Wow… that was surprisingly kind of you." Kuramochi said smirking. Miyuki half glared at him. "But what he says is true. No one can change that she's your daughter."

Nori let the words of his friends sink into his head. The more he thought about it, the more he thought they were right. It's not like she was just going to disappear. He still had years before middle school and high school. And if for some reason she decided to move away for college, he had a long time to prepare himself. "I… guess you're right…" He said with a small smile.

"Besides she's five. It's not like she's going to start dating anyone who would occupy her mind." Kuramochi laughed loudly while crossing his arms behind his head.

Miyuki laughed awkwardly at the memory of the little girl proclaiming that they'd get married. The depressed aura around Nori told the catcher that he completely remembered that moment. Suddenly Nori was very much worried about his daughter even if she was only five. "How about we go see a movie or something?" Miyuki offered hoping that watching something would get his mind off things. "I saw a really interesting commercial the other day for an action film."

Kuramochi hummed in thought. "Only if we get something to eat after. I'm starving…"

"Deal." Miyuki smirked. "Nori?" The two looked over at the pitcher who looked up at them and nodded with a very small and tired smile.

* * *

**(So I have two versions of how this ends)**

**Ending #1**

Nori, Kuramochi, and Miyuki walked back to the school after spending the day doing various things. The goal was to keep Nori's thoughts from wandering back to his daughter. Though they succeeded for the most part, there were still times where it was obvious, by the sad look on Nori's face, that he started thinking about Chiyoko again.

As they neared the school, Nori became more and more depressed, but once they were outside, his mood picked up knowing he'd see Chiyoko again. He looked around as children began to leave, but couldn't find her.

"Oh! There's the Pipsqueak!" Kuramochi said pointing.

"Oi! Chiyo~!" Miyuki sang to her as he waved to her.

Chiyoko looked over and found her father and her uncles. When her eyes locked with Nori's, she burst into tears as she ran to him. "Daddy!" She cried happily. "I missed you!"

Nori slightly happy, slightly surprised, tried to comfort her with a hug. "See? We came back. It wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked softly. She shook her head no even though it was pressed roughly into his shirt. Even though he had been upset all day, her tears were confirmation that what Miyuki and Kuramochi had said: Chiyoko would always be his little girl no matter how old she grew.

"Not as smoothly as I thought…" Miyuki said with a slight laugh when he noticed all the stares they were getting.

Kuramochi clicked his tongue at the whispers between the parents. "They act like they've never seen a kid happy to see her family."

"Well…" Miyuki began. "Nori's crying too now so that's probably part of it."

Kuramochi shrugged looking at the two clinging to each other and crying. "Well, he managed to hold it in this long. I'm impressed," he mumbled causing Miyuki to smirk as the catcher tried to hold in his laughter.

* * *

**Ending #2 (I like this one the best)**

Nori, Miyuki and Kuramochi stood waiting for school to end so they could take Chiyoko home. The latter two wondered how the pitcher was able to hold himself together all day. Perhaps their plan to keep him preoccupied had worked. As children began to exit the building, they looked around for the little girl but couldn't find her.

"Daddy!" They heard her call out and they saw her push through the crowd with a smile on her face.

Nori crouched down to give her a hug. He held out his arms, but stared in confusion when she pulled out another child from the crowd. "There's two Pipsqueaks…" Kuramochi said looking at the little boy that Chiyoko had pulled forward with her.

Miyuki chuckled trying not to find the current situation funny. "Oh boy…" He mumbled, just imagining what was going to come out of the little girl's mouth next.

Nori still had his arms open to hug her, but they remained empty. Chiyoko smiled brightly as she pulled on the boy's arm slightly. The boy shyly looking at the three older men. "Daddy, this is my new bestest friend Jirou!" Her eyes shone brightly as she looked at her father.

Kuramochi and Miyuki couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed loudly as Nori fell to his knees from his crouched position in despair. _Why is it a boy?!_ He panicked in his head as he placed his hands on the ground in front of him. _And why are they already on a first name basis?!_

"Daddy?" Chiyoko asked confused as her father simply stared at the ground. Her new friend Jirou was just as confused as she was. She turned to Jirou. "I don't think he's feeling very good…"

"Chiyo…" Miyuki said trying to hold back his laughter while Kuramochi clapped Nori on the back, finding the situation priceless. "You're father's… just surprised that… you already found yourself… a-a friend!" He snorted slightly from trying to hold himself back.

Chiyoko blinked still not completely understanding. "So can Jirou come over to play baseball?" She asked not understanding her father's feelings whatsoever.


	6. Two Jealous Pitchers

**I DONT EVEN KNOW ANYMORE OKAY?**

**Summary:** Nori watches a movie with Chiyoko, Miyuki is annoyed, and Sawamura and Furuya are jealous.

* * *

Nori had been watching The Lion King with Chiyoko. But now, unfortunately, he was the only one left watching because the little girl had fallen asleep halfway into the movie. She was laying on top of Nori's chest. Her one hand was positioned near her face and the other's hand was slightly gripping his t-shirt.

He watched her sleep with a soft smile. So much she reminded him of her mother, his wife. Sometimes the resemblance was so strong that it made his chest ache for the person who was no longer there. But there were still other times where the things she did made his heart swell with pride and joy. And he knew that although he was still hurting a little, he was beyond blessed to have such a wonderful child.

He tucked a small strand of hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head gently. "Your mother would be so proud of you," he whispered. Chiyoko stirred slightly, her eyebrows pulling down into a frown, but then she relaxed again. He knew that he would have to talk to her eventually about her mother. She was asking more and more questions. Perhaps he could have Miyuki do it instead? The catcher knew his wife just as well as he had. But Nori had a feeling that Miyuki wouldn't let him get away with that so easily.

He probably shouldn't even ask the catcher to do something like that. Miyuki had had a different relationship to Chiyoko's mother. Even though the catcher was always smiling, he wondered how Miyuki was really doing. If Nori was still feeling that pain, he wondered if Miyuki was just really good at hiding it. Perhaps that was why the catcher came over so often?

Nori sighed as he turned his attention back to the movie. As far as Disney movies went, this one was one of his favorites and he was happy that Chiyoko had taken such a liking to it. He found lions and animals much more interesting than princesses and princes. It was getting to the point where Nala finds Simba again when Nori heard his doorbell ring. Frowning, he slowly shifted so he didn't wake Chiyoko. He covered her with a blanket as the doorbell rang a second time. "I'm coming..." He grumbled slightly under his breath. He checked to make sure Chiyoko was okay before heading to the front door.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Miyuki. The catcher looked uncharacteristically annoyed, but that probably had something to do with the fact that Furuya was hugging his neck and shoulders and Sawamura was holding his torso. Miyuki radiated annoyance as he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Miyuki... were you supposed to come over today?" Nori asked confused. He noticed how both Furuya and Sawamura had this odd determined aura about them.

"No," the catcher responded. "I just thought it would be nice to come see my favorite little catcher since I had some free time." Nori glanced between the two younger pitchers. "I found these two idiots on the way and when I told them I was coming here, they latched on to me." Miyuki glared down at the two, but they refused to budge.

"You promised you'd catch for me!" Sawamura yelled while Furuya nodded furiously.

The aura around Miyuki was dangerous. "Sawamura... we aren't in high school anymore..." Nori tried to diffuse the bomb that was Miyuki. Though the side arm pitcher thought it was quite entertaining that, even after high school, the two still tried to get Miyuki to catch for them as much as possible.

"But he promised!" He yelled back.

At that, Miyuki tore off their clinging arms. "I _did _promise I would catch for the two of you, but I said _tomorrow_!" He walked inside as Nori stepped out of the way to let him in. "I'm busy today."

"No you're not..." Furuya mumbled following Miyuki inside along with Sawamura.

"You came here to catch for Chiyocchi instead!" Sawamura yelled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she's _not _a pitcher? She's a _catcher_!" Miyuki snapped annoyed.

"Sh!" Nori tried to shush the two. "Chiyoko's taking a nap in the other room! Talk lower!" He whispered harshly.

"Daddy...?" It was too late, Chiyoko had been woken by the shouts. "What's wrong?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She still had a grip on the blanket and had dragged it across the floor from the other room. And her hair was standing up slightly on one side of her head.

"Nothing sweetie... some of your uncles decided to stop by is all. Go back to sleep." He tried, but as soon as Chiyoko laid eyes on Miyuki, all sleepiness was gone. A bright smile crossed her face, and Nori groaned slightly.

"Uncle Miyuki!" She cheered happily releasing the blanket.

"Come here Chiyo~!" Miyuki sang happily, but as soon as Chiyoko made her way over to her uncle to give him a hug, Furuya and Sawamura beat her to it. Once again, Furuya hugged Miyuki's shoulders from behind and Sawamura tightly hugged Miyuki's waist. He was their catcher, not hers. Miyuki was stunned for a second as was Chiyoko. "Get off me!" He yelled trying to free himself, but the two held on tightly. Nori couldn't help but laugh as he closed his front door. It was never a dull moment in his home.

Chiyoko just stared at the two pitchers in confusion. They were slightly pouting and slightly glaring at the young girl. She looked from Furuya to Sawamura. "Uncle Ei-chan and Uncle Fu-chan are here too!" She smiled brightly causing the two to blink at her in surprise. "Now I can catch for you too!"

"Ch-Chiyocchi!" Sawamura said with tears in his eyes. He completely forgot about his slight jealousy and released Miyuki in order to hug Chiyoko tightly instead. "You're so adorable!" Furuya smiled happily, and since his grip on Miyuki had loosened, the catcher somehow managed to get away and stand by Nori.

Nori chuckled as Chiyoko giggled at the hug and kiss Sawamura gave her. "Those two are interesting..." Nori said with a shake of the head, but that was precisely why he never let either of them watch Chiyoko by themselves. Someone needed to babysit them babysitting Chiyoko.

"I think they were a little jealous..." Miyuki said with an awkward chuckle as Chiyoko started chasing Sawamura and Furuya around the house. "I think that idiot shortstop told them that I liked Chiyo more than them. But those idiots think that whenever I tell them I don't want to catch, I'm actually coming over here to catch for Chiyo instead..." Nori laughed loudly. "It's not funny. They literally tried to drag me away. I had to pull them all the way here..."

"But are their suspicions really wrong?" Nori asked smiling since Miyuki came over whenever he could.

"Yes, a catcher obviously can't catch for another catcher," Miyuki smirked knowing that whenever he did deny the two idiot pitchers, he was coming over to visit Nori and Chiyo. But Sawamura and Furuya didn't need to know that.

Nori watched Miyuki carefully. He noticed the catcher's face always seemed to soften when he saw Chiyoko. It was one of the few times Nori ever saw such a tender smile come from his old teammate. Nori felt horrible. All those times he called on Miyuki to help with Chiyoko, he never thought the catcher could be missing the girl's mother as much as him. "Thanks, Miyuki, for everything," Nori said watching Chiyoko laugh happily with her two uncles.

Miyuki's smirk fell and he replaced it with a smile. "I should be the one thanking you, Nori. I get to teach the best niece in the world how to be a catcher."

* * *

**So who is Nori's wife and who is she to Miyuki? That is the real question here. A family member? A childhood friend? Who knows? Keep reading to find out! lol**


End file.
